


Moda moda

by hips_dont_lie8



Category: Fashun Vogue Madonna
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Madonna - Freeform, Multi, Other, Slay queen, Vogue, Wierszuńcio, Wierszyk, Wieruś, ajm bad ad taging, fashion - Freeform, fashion tv, fashun, moda - Freeform, poem, wiersz, yass
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_dont_lie8/pseuds/hips_dont_lie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wierszuń o fashunie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moda moda

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ LUDZIE TO JEST KOLEJNY NASZ POST DŁUGO OCZEKIWANY TYM RAZEM NIE O 1D :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ALE FASHUN TEŻ JEST FAJNIUCHNY

Moda moda to niezgo **da**

chyba cie pierdolne

Każdy nam to po **da**

_lubie prace rol ne_

 

 

Kiedy byłem ma **ły**

chyba to poznacie

Miałem tylko pa **ły**

i zasrane gacie


End file.
